someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sims 3 The Bane Of My Existence
Prologue Can I just start of by saying this I don't want to talk about this but I *need* to talk about this because I don't think I'll be able to sleep at night at all until I get this off my chest. About 3 months ago I received my first gaming computer and I was thinking of some games I should get for it now keep in mind I received Left 4 Dead 2 with the computer. I completed all the campaigns during single player and I soon grew bored of the multiplayer after playing hundreds of the game modes so I was desperate for some fresh games and that's when the Sims 3 came into mind. Also keep in mind I had already placed an order on Ebay for the Sims 3 on PC about a week before but it hadn't arrived yet, the seller claimed it was coming to which I was skeptical about since he lived in my own damn country. So naturally having no money to spare at the time since money was tight and being desperate for a new game the only thing I could think of was an emulator which I was a bit uneasy about downloading so sure enough I went on to Youtube and began researching for safe Roms to download. So that's when I came across a video called 'Top 10 safe rom sites' the likes were outnumbering the dislikes so it seemed legit. I decided to go to a site named 'Roms4U.net' which was number 1 on the list and downloaded the Sims 3 rom along with an emulator which was downloaded with it (odd I know) and it was just my luck to receive crapware. This ticked me off "I thought this site was safe" I grumbled before running a full scan on my computer and leaving it for about an hour. After the hour passed I returned to my computer, clicked on control panel and noticed the junk had been removed successfully and hopefully with any viruses. It was then I noticed Sims 3 was installed I smiled then booted it up thinking nothing of it and just wanting to play the damn game I'd been waiting so long to get. Day 1 The game started as normal with the happy music in the background to which I slowly nodded my head to while waiting for the loading screen to finish so I could create my character. The loading took a while which concerned me but I just shrugged it off since plenty of games I played in the past had long loading screens and began making my character. I made my characters completely random just to get a feel for the game and test it out, there were two characters a man named Lesley and a woman named Deb creative I know the only thing I really changed were their everyday clothes and traits I just gave Lesley a suit and Deb a dress and proceeded with the traits. Now this is when things seemed off there was a trait I'd never even seen before it was called 'Psychopath' this made me feel uneasy I looked at the description of it and it was the exact same description of the 'Insane' trait: Insane Sims respond to events in life unpredictably. They say what they want, do what they want and even wear what they want. Even if it doesn't make sense to anyone else. which I guess made sense and must have been modified for some daft reason. Out of curiosity I decided to give Lesley the psychopath trait along with evil, hot headed and absent minded just to see what he'd do. Deb's traits were angler, ambitious, happy and workaholic. The loading screen was noticeably quicker this time and got me straight into the game and I did the usual stuff got both my sims a job (Deb working at a restaurant and Lesley working as a police officer), making my sims some friends and building up their skills. I was training Debs fishing skills up and was trying to train Lesley's logic skill seeing as I'd need it later in the police career but every-time I sat him down to practice his chess skills he'd sit down and get back up to watch TV irritating me considerably so I decided to call it a day and save the game before shutting the PC down and going to sleep not wanting to have a battle with him. Day 2 So I woke up the next morning eager to play Sims again I booted up the PC and launched Sims 3 and for a split second I thought I saw Lesley's face pop up on a white background, this disturbed me as this has never happened before when I booted up the Sims on the console nor did it do it yesterday but I continued playing staring anxiously at the screen in case it happened again. I managed to get the main menu without any faces popping up again as well as load my save without any faces popping up, although I did notice the screen was considerably darker than yesterday when I played it but I simply turned up the brightness on the screen and all was well the music was playing as normal. Everything was in place as I left it yesterday Lesley was still on the couch and Deb was in bed as I sighed with relief. Today the day I was going to do it, I was going to marry my Sims I got Deb to try and chat Lesley up to no avail he'd occasionally respond positively to her flirting but 75% of the time he'd respond negatively this happened again and again and again until they both pretty much hated each other and Lesley declared her his nemesis out of nowhere in a burst of anger which I guess made sense due to his hot headed nature and evil nature. I eventually separated the two trying to avoid them fighting and time was on my side indeed as Lesley had to go to work. Instead of running though he took his sweet time walking slowly towards the pickup car that takes you to work he honestly must have took 30 solid minutes to walk to the car, I zoomed up closely to his face while he was halfway through the 30 minutes only to see a sad depressed face looking back at me and what looked to be tears coming out of his eyes. I said to myself "Man what has happened to this game? It was never like this growing up... the most depressing thing ever." by the time I'd said it he was at work. Deb didn't have to work until 2 days time so I decided to go and find her a boyfriend somewhere else since Lesley evidently didn't want to know about it and sure enough a trip to the park did just that. She met a sim by the name of 'Mike James' they began just by having a casual chat getting to know each other with him explaining that he's a vegan, handy, natural cook and ambitious and Deb explaining her traits. After a while of talking they began flirting until I decided that Mike should move in with Deb and Lesley to which he agreed (I tried to make them marry but Mike wasn't ready). So after the lovebirds settled down at Debs house I decided to call it a day. Day 3 This day was cut short simply because I was disturbed over the unforeseen circumstances that occurred that day. I booted up the PC and launched the Sims to which no face appeared and kinda just figured it was my imagination what happened yesterday and chuckled it off before loading my save I noticed the music was heavily distorted and deep with mixes of what I could make out to be as dentist drill sounds. Lesley was literally staring through the window into the room that Mike and Deb was in sleeping and I gasped asking myself "Was he their yesterday?" my heart was pounding as I zoomed in on Lesley's face to which he had the most terrifying and horrifying grin I'd ever seen in my life, in fact I'm pretty sure I had never seen that type of grin in a Sims game ever. It was at that point when he sneaked like they do when they are about to scare a Sim from behind into the house and into their bedroom and simply stared at the pair. Deb somehow managed to detect him and got up out of bed before yelling at him and telling him to go a away the same way sims do if another sim enters a bathroom with a sim inside a shower already. Lesley didn't listen though he'd commanded himself to fight with Deb and to my shock this was no ordinary fight. A cinematic cutscene played with Lesley kneeing Deb in the gut before giving her a jab with his right hand, Deb crawled across the floor with the camera zoomed up on her face she had a black eye shortly after Lesley ran up and kicked her in the gut. Enough was enough I was terrified the cutscene finally ended I saved the game and pulled the plug not wanting to see any more brutality. "What the fuck am I playing? Why is Sims this brutal? This game was a lot more carefree when I played it growing up..." I thought perhaps this was the rom, perhaps this wasn't even the real version of Sims I was playing and this was in fact some fucked up persons idea of a joke or something. I felt light headed so I decided to rest my head against my pillow in which I passed out shortly after. Day 4 I had terrible dreams that night I couldn't get Lesley's disturbing smile out of my head, the way he sadistically beat Deb was simply ghastly. I couldn't bear to play Sims again that day and would leave it until tomorrow. Day 5 This was it today I was going to confront my fears I did the usual; boot up the PC, launch Sims 3 and loaded my save today I noticed the music was playing backwards and eerie screams occasionally being heard. It was where I left it yesterday Deb was still on the floor attempting to get up and Lesley was still their staring at her with that cold sadistic smile I noticed the brightness went down a notch again so I turned it back up and began playing again. At that point I heard the horn honk for Deb to go to work so completely ignoring her injuries she got up and ran for the pickup and went to work. It was at that point Lesley turned his attention to Mike who was standing defenseless in the corner of the bedroom in sheer terror and I *mean* in terror you could see it in his eyes like he was deathly afraid of him. Lesley simply smiled and began to beat him the same way as he beat Deb; knee to the gut, punch to the face and a kick to the stomach. Mike screamed out in pain and was about to finish the job it seems when the carpool came for him and he immediately dashed out the house and went to work and I was shaken at this point tempted to completely uninstall this sick, disgusting rom from my PC but something was compelling me to get to the bottom of this mystery. Lesley worked half his hours before a light bulb appeared at the top right of the screen, you know where the important information pops up? It read the following statement 'Lesley seemed to have lost his mind a engaged in a firefight with his own police squad. He was declared mentally ill and sent to the local asylum!' "Asylum?" I muttered and checked the map and it was indeed true he was at an asylum that I'd never seen before it was completely off the map though with his icon flashing over it. I just sat their speechless until I passed out at the monitor without turning it off. Day 6 I woke up promptly after hearing a high pitched screaming noise and looked at the news at the top right corner of the screen which read 'Lesley has a escaped the asylum and is armed with a chainsaw. Your sims are warned to stay in their houses and avoid ALL contact with him' the game then brought me back to the household the way it usually does if an important event is happening like a baby is ready to be born or a sim is dying but instead Lesley was standing directly in front of Deb and Mike who I noticed were still bruised from when Lesley beat them. Lesley had his asylum jumpsuit on and a paper bag mask over his face. He then swung his chainsaw and swiftly decapitated the lovers in an instant, thick chunks of blood poured out their head sockets before their lifeless corpses fell to the ground. The police then bursted into the house from the main door and opened fire on the psychopath with handguns felling him in an instant before walking away like nothing happened. I felt tears growing in my eyes, this was my childhood all ruined thanks to this one disgusting rom. I was about to cry when I saw Lesley sit up in agony before whispering his last words this is all I can remember "You're just like everybody else you play the Sims, decide what our personality should be, what we like, what we wear... leave us be!" he spat before falling back to the floor and died shortly after the game crashed and refused to boot up again. I uninstalled Sims 3 from my computer for good, scanned the PC again and switched it off. I was at a loss for words "H..h..how did he know..." I shook my head feeling nauseous. I washed my face with cold water before going to bed. Day 7 I woke up that morning after hearing the letterbox slam. I promptly ran downstairs opened my package and guess what. It was Sims 3, I opened the box and it contained the manual and disk surprisingly and also had a note behind the manual, it read: 'Should pay your games legit pal ;)' I wasn't even going to ask how this guy found out about the rom but I took his advice. I play Sims 3 now even on PC and it works just like it used to but from this experience I'm never using an emulator or rom ever again. MrCreepyPasta666 Category:The Sims Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game